


Welcomed Home

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa has a rough day... can Flick make it better?AU as hell.





	Welcomed Home

“Honey... are you okay?”

“Just been a long day...”

“Tell me about it?”

Flick’s request is soft even as she moves to help Lisa out of her jacket and let her hair down, stroking her fingers lightly through Lisa’s hair and smiling at the soft noise of pleasure she let out, brushing her arms around Lisa’s waist to remove her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and easing Lisa’s arms free, kissing her neck softly as she tucked Lisa’s blonde hair aside, pressing a second kiss just below Lisa’s jawline, smirking slightly when Lisa turned to look at her, kissing her softly as she relaxed into Flick, a hand coming up to cup her lover’s cheek, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened, Flick slowly sinking back to pull Lisa over her, rolling them over so Lisa was under her, kissing her a little more softly. 

“I love you.”

The words are soft, Flick letting out a soft moan as she let Lisa pull off her shirt, the slow trailing of her lover’s fingernails over her back dragging another soft moan from her. The two had fallen slowly into deeper kisses as Lisa’s hands stilled on her back, cupping her side just under her breast. The slow rub of both women’s bodies against each other easing all the tension from Lisa’s body. 

“I love you.”

Lisa replied softly, finally convinced of how much she was loved, and that no matter how tough the day was she would be okay.


End file.
